


The death of an ex

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What's causing his indecisive mood?





	The death of an ex

Our story begins shortly after Albus Dumbledore's death, his ex boyfriend Gellert is trying to decide whether he should attend the funeral with his current boyfriend Severus Snape.

Severus asked, "Do you still harbour feelings for him?"

Gellert shook his head and sighed. "Not in the way you mean, but I still considered him a dear friend."

Severus smirked. "You considered an ex as a dear friend, Gel?"

Gellert nodded and told him, "Our romantic relationship was ruined because of a broken unbreakable vow, but we stayed close friends. Nothing could ever damage our friendship."

Severus inquired, "Not even when he considered killing you to save the wizarding world?"

Gellert smiled. "Albus would never have gone through with that, he couldn't kill me."

Severus queried, "Then, what's causing your indecisive mood regarding his funeral?"

Gellert frowned. "I fear that if I, no; if we attend his funeral it might stir trouble up that we don't need."

Severus said, "I understand, but I don't think it would. We could sit near the back or only come for part of the service."

Gellert beamed, "You would do that for me, Sev?"

Severus grinned. "Of course I would."


End file.
